


Adron, Five Hundred Years After

by hamsterwoman



Category: Dragaera - Steven Brust
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamsterwoman/pseuds/hamsterwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Dragaeran sonnet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adron, Five Hundred Years After

**Author's Note:**

> It occurred to me that a Dragaeran sonnet, were such a form to exist, would, of course, have 17 lines.

The Cycle ponderously nears its turn:  
I feel it in the vapid smiles at court,  
The Emperor's perversions. I was born  
To take the reins, and time is growing short.

With sorcery and Elder arts as one,  
A glorious army from this timid rabble...  
I have decided. So it will be done.  
I spoke the truth to him: I never dabble.

It is unfortunate that I must stand  
Opposing those I gladly call a friend,  
But righteous victory the Orb will tell.

But something's going wrong -- I feel a hand  
In this I had not guessed, and understand,  
Too late, the irony of what befell.

I'll save those that I can -- this loyal band;  
You save my daughter, and the Empire, and  
When you should speak of this, don't tell them I meant well.

**Author's Note:**

> "I never dabble" and "Don't tell them [that] I meant well" are, of course, direct quotes from _Five Hundred Years After_.
> 
> The rhyme scheme is abab cdcd eef eef eef -- sort of extending a hybridized English (beginning quatrains) and Petrarchan (final sestet, although in this case it's a 'nonet'). The last line is too long not because it should be per the form but because Adron just doesn't know when to quit ;P


End file.
